Increasing autonomous vehicle usage creates the potential for more efficient movement of passengers and cargo through a transportation network. Moreover, the use of autonomous vehicles can result in improved vehicle safety and more effective communication between vehicles. However, even in situations that autonomous vehicles are individually effective, the interaction between groups of autonomous vehicles can result in unexpected disruptions when parameters of the autonomous vehicles programming are exceeded. When the number of autonomous vehicles passes a certain threshold, it becomes inefficient to use human supervision to monitor the autonomous vehicles on a one to one basis. As such, existing ways of monitoring autonomous vehicles do not organize the monitoring of autonomous vehicle state in an efficient manner.